Moments
by C.L. Lab
Summary: Moments in the maybe-relationship of our favorite couple. BlackX one-shot.


**I am a horrible lazy person for not updating Dear Brother yet, but I had writer's block on it, and the next chapter isn't coming out as easily as the previous three. But I swear I'm getting there! In the meantime, here's another BlackX oneshot: **

* * *

The moonlight illuminated the store window, the dark figure pressed against the glass. Her hand pressed against the window as she sighed, purple eyes locked on the diamond necklace. It was the clearest cut, guaranteed to make her eyes sparkle and her smile look even whiter. It also happened to be the most expensive thing in the store.

"See anything you like?" Blackfire jumped and whirled around to see a masked figure leaning lazily against the busted lamppost. Upon seeing who it was, she lowered her hands and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe one or two things," she drawled. "What are you doing here X?" he stepped closer as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nice to see you know about me,"

"Only because I take it upon myself to find out what individuals take pleasure in terrorizing my sister and her friends," she replied. He leaned against the window.

"Over-protective big sister?" she snorted.

"Just checking out the competition," she smirked. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" She was positive that if she could have seen his face he would have been grinning.

"Ah, but I could ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing out here when it's easy to see the object you so desire is in _there_?" he gestured towards the store. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do something when I could just so easily get someone else to do it for me?" she said.

"Lemme guess, you're going to seduce some guy, convince him to steal it for you, then drop him and never speak to him again after you get him to do your dirty work?" a small smile appeared on her face as she turned back to look through the window.

"Something like that," he let out a bark of laughter at her answer.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. She turned to look up at him, but found herself surrounded by nothing but the empty street.

* * *

Blackfire yawned, her eyes fluttered open as she turned over on her bed. She reached up to turn on her lamp, her arm knocking something to the ground. She frowned, turning on the light and looking at the floor to see what it was.

On her grey carpet lay a glittering diamond necklace and a shiny red x.

* * *

"I'll go get us some drinks, okay?" she nodded as the tall dark-haired guy walked off in the direction of the bar. Tonight she had been planning on just coming and dancing for a few hours before returning home to try and get at least a little sleep. Instead, she had ended up drinking (more than she should have if she was being honest with herself) and wound up meeting-what was his name? Jeff? Jake? Something like that. But the point was, he was nice and handsome and would provide a great distraction for tonight.

The crowd of sweaty bodies seemed to be pressing in even tighter on her, causing her to take in deep breathes. Blackfire coughed at the strong stench of alcohol and cheap perfume, stumbling. _How much did I drink tonight?_ she wondered as she reached out her arm to steady herself.

"Whoa, easy there," a hand gripped her elbow. She looked up to see the face of Jeff/Jake/whatever smiling down at her. "Why don't we step outside for a minute, okay?" she nodded, the sound of his deep voice and the pounding techno music coming in through her ears and thrashing around her brain. He led her out the back door, into a gritty alleyway.

"Got your drink," she might've said thank-you (she wasn't very sure what she was doing at this point) as her hand grasped the glass. The moonlight looked almost blue, the stars pink. The world was spinning around the edges, Jeff/Jake's face blurring. It was because of this that she almost didn't believe it when Jeff/Jake was suddenly thrown backwards against the wall, the glass in her hand flung against the ground, shattering into glass shards around her feet. Almost.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, holding a hand to her pounding head. Red X stood up from where he had been crouching over Jeff/Jake's unconscious form to face her.

"Saving you," she snorted, holding onto the wall to keep from falling to the ground.

"From my date?" a vial of clear liquid was thrust under her nose, making her go cross-eyed.

"This was in his pocket. He was planning on raping you. You're welcome," he replied, his voice cold with fury. She glared at him.

"I could have taken care of myself," she said, right before her vision darkened and she fell into a pair of waiting arms.

"Yeah, I can see that,"

* * *

Blackfire swung her legs back and forth as she looked up at the night sky. It had been two months since that horrible night. She had woken up with a hangover and a red x sitting on her bedside table. That had been the last time she had seen the masked thief. It bothered her that he was probably running about, thinking of her as a damsel in distress. It's not like she was _looking_ for him exactly, but if she just _happened_ to stumble upon him while strolling around the city, well, then she'd just have to show him that she could take care of herself.

"You're not getting away this time!" she looked down to see four figures in the alleyway, all crouched in battle stance. Three of them were thick and burly and wearing dark musty leather, but one of them was slimmer and wearing a costume that wasn't rightfully his. Red X. A smile played upon her lips as X kicked one of the men into the wall, where he lay there. He kicked and fought the other two, back flipping off the wall to land on the back of one. It was amusing to watch him make fools out of grown men. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the first man get up off the ground, walking slowly up behind Red X who stood with his back to the man as he fought his partners. Her purple eyes widened as she saw the moonlight glint off of the knife blade the man held up.

_Turn around you moron! He's right behind you!_ she thought frantically. But X was oblivious to the danger he was in as he aimed a kick to one of the men's stomach. "I can never have a quiet evening when you're around," Blackfire muttered as she dropped off of the building, landing between X and his potential murderer.

"Sneaking up on someone's not very nice," she chided, hands on her hips. Her eyes glowed pink. "And neither am I," he was shot backwards through the air, landing in a pile of crates.

"Nice to see you could come to the party," she turned to see x looking at her, the unconscious bodies of the men behind him.

"You were about to get a knife in your back you idiot," she snarled. He held a gloved hand over his heart.

"Aww, you _do_ care about me!" he mocked. She rolled her eyes.

"Now we're even," she said, already rising in the air.

"Love the necklace, cutie," her hand gripped the diamond necklace as she looked down, not surprised to see he had already fled to the shadows.

* * *

Blackfire wasn't one to frequent clubs of this nature. These clubs were more known for their drug deals and bad fashion taste than actual dancing, but tonight she had limited options.

The dim lights seemed to zero in on her sliver sequined mini dress and diamond necklace with the matching earrings (left outside her door with a shiny x two days ago. Three weeks ago it had been a bottle of french perfume, before that a ruby ring). She sat down her tequila and made her way into the thick of the dance floor, avoiding anyone who was particularly sweaty or offensive-looking. It was some pop-song playing that she had never particularly liked, but she danced to it all the same, letting her body move to the beat, gliding with the music.

"Nice outfit, cutie. I see you liked the earrings?" she froze as a body pressed up against her back, but instantly relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Hmm, yes, I'll admit: you do seem to have good taste," she admitted, her hands coming to rest on his legs, her body still moving with the music.

"Glad to hear you admit it," his minty breath tickled her ear as he placed his hands on her hips. It was still slightly mind-jarring to hear his non-computerized voice-deep and rich and sensual.

"What's my present tonight?" she turned around, her hands resting on his chest. She looked up to see his face. He was wearing a red domino mask, his lips in a smirk and his hair inky black with a thick white streak in the front.

"Me," he whispered, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"I like you," she raised her head off his chest to look at him, propping up on her elbow. It was so _surreal_ to see him-tan and toned and utterly _sexy_ in the middle of her perfectly purple-and-grey room, tangled in her purple sheets and his head leaning against her headboard.

"Good to know," she quipped. "But I think I got that around the time you dropped off the perfume,"

"No, I mean I _really_," his finger trailed her collarbone and up her neck, "like you,"

"How utterly convenient," she raised an eyebrow, her breathe hitching as his finger reached the top of her spine, "because I like you too, X,"

"Jason," he said abruptly.

"What?" he sat up, leaning closer to her.

"It's Jason. My name's Jason," and she smiled because she could feel the importance of that piece of information, she knew that he didn't just go around telling people his first name and she knew that this meant he trusted her more than he should.

"Well I like you too, Jason," she whispered, her forehead leaning against his. His lips ghosted over hers.

"Good to know,"

* * *

**Was that horrible? Great? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
